oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected, Vol. 2
| previous = Volume 1 | next = Volume 3 |No. of chapters = Prologue + 5 |Pages = 264 (Japanese edition) 208 (English edition) |Publisher = Shogakukan (Japanese edition) (English edition) |Release date = July 20, 2011 (Japanese edition) May 23, 2017 (English edition) |ISBN = ISBN 978-4-09-451286-1 (Japanese edition) ISBN 978-0-31-639601-1 (English edition) }} Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Volume 2 is the second official volume of Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru light novel series. Volume 2 is roughly adapted into Episodes 4-5 of season 1. Episode 4 covers Chapters 1-3 Episode 5 covers Chapters 4-5 Synopsis When reputations are threatened, loners alone have no fear. Hachiman Hikigaya's life has changed little since being forced to join the Service Club. Sure, he now spends his time after school in the company of the icy Yukino Yukinoshita and bubbly airhead Yui Yuigahama, but his warped personality still ensures that he won't wring a moments enjoyment from his insufferable school life. When someone starts trolling his class with hateful e-mails, though, and the Service Club is enlisted to help solve the case, Hachiman's "unique" perspective as an outsider might finally come in handy... or he could still just be a loser. Summary * Yui and Shizuka put their phone numbers in Hachiman's phone. * Hayato's chain email request. * Taishi's request about Saki. * Hachiman learns Yui is the owner of the dog he saved. * Hachiman breaks off his "friendship" with Yui. Chapters The chapter guide is meant as a light timeline (under 4000 words) of events for reference and/or comparison to the anime. If you are looking for any extreme detail, please use the ISBN #'s to purchase the full volumes. Prologue It's after Golden Week and the summer temperature is rising. Hachiman Hikigaya is heading to a cool place to be alone. He heads to the roof to enjoy some solitude while thinking about the workplace tour coming up. Just then, a gust of wind blows his Workplace Tour Survey out of his hands. He goes searching for it, but before he finds it someone calls out to him. He looks around and sees a girlRevealed later to be Saki Kawasaki even higher up on the roof than he is. She's holding his Survey in one hand and a cheap lighter in the other. She climbs down to face Hachiman and as she's doing this another gust of wind briefly flips up her skirt revealing black lace panties. The girl shoves his form back and calls him an idiot before walking away. Leaving Hachiman to think about his missed chance to say "thanks", or "sorry I saw your panties".This encounter is different in the anime. Workplace Tour Application. Chapter 1 - "And that's how Yui Yuigahama decided to study." Hachiman Hikigaya is sitting in the staff reception room across from an angry but beautiful, Shizuka Hiratsuka. Shizuka is demanding that he explain his smart-ass Workplace Tour Application. She expresses her concern that he isn't "growing", even with his time spent in the Service Club. She then tells him that he's going to redo his application and help her sort everyone else's. As they are talking and working they are interrupted by Yui Yuigahama (accompanied by Yukino Yukinoshita) who is looking for Hachiman. Yui explains how difficult it is asking people if they've seen him around. Yui timidly asks Hachiman for his phone number so she doesn't have to go ask people where he is anymore. When Yui enters her number in Hachiman's phone he mentions that he had messaged other girls before. Much to Yui's surprise.The girl is mentioned to be Kaori in an internal Hachiman monologue. As Hachiman is telling his story, the girls realize that Hachiman was only getting replies out of pity. As he's saying his story out loud and sees their reaction, Hachiman also realizes the truth. Shizuka adds her number to Hachiman's phone, offering to talk anytime. Shizuka then releases Hachiman from her custody and sends him off with Yui and Yukino. Back in the clubroom Yui is disturbed by a strange text. Yukino accuses Hachiman as the sender. Yui explains that it couldn't be Hachiman because it was a chain letter about their class. Yui puts her phone away but is now bored. Yukino tells her she should study for midterms but Yui doesn't want to. Yui eventually asks Yukino to help her study as they have free time the week before exams as club activities are cancelled. Chapter 2 - "Komachi Hikigaya 'is gonna marry her big brother when she grows up (says me)." With two weeks left until midterms Hachiman Hikigaya stops by a family restaurant to study alone. As he is studying he hears Yui Yuigahama and Yukino Yukinoshita. Yui suggests that Hachiman study with them and the girls join Hachiman at his table. While studying Yui asks Hachiman for help on a math problem. He reveals that he knows almost nothing about math and sciences, and that he's focused entirely on humanities subjects. Yui having finished her drink and unsatisfied with Hachiman's answer goes to get a refill. As she stands up she makes a noise when she sees a girl and a boyLater revealed to be Taishi Kawasaki. paying at the register. Hachiman says "''that's my sister" (Komachi Hikigaya), and excuses himself to go confront her. But his sister leaves before he can reach her. Confused about what he saw Yui offers up a possibility. Yui says maybe "Komachi" was on a date. Hachiman rants in complete denial, about how he and his father wouldn't allow it. Hachiman then realizes that Yui somehow knows his sisters name.Yui shyly offers an excuse that satisfies Hachiman but he's still not sure. Hachiman completely forgets about studying and broods about Komachi and how fiercely he and his father want to protect her. And about how his father doesn't even like how close Hachiman is to Komachi. All because Komachi once said "I'm going to marry onii-chan when I grow up!".Chapter 2 is omitted from the Anime Chapter 3 - "'''Hayato Hayama's presence always shines." Hachiman Hikigaya is dozing off during recess when Saika Totsuka wakes him up. Totsuka is inquiring about Hachiman's group for the upcoming workplace tours. He subtly hints that he wants to be in Hachiman's group. But Hachiman thinks Totsuka cant really mean it. Later in the Service Club, Hachiman, Yui, and Yukino are listening to Yoshiteru Zaimokuza babble on about the upcoming workplace tour. Zaimokuza is eventually silenced by Yukino and the group has a discussion on proper behaviour for the upcoming tours. As everyone is preparing to leave at the end of the day a rhythmic knock is heard and a surprise visitor enters the Service Club. A ridiculously handsome guy, wearing trendy glasses, and carrying a soccer bag over his shoulder enters the room. The boy is the popular and handsome, Hayato Hayama. The atmosphere becomes immediately tense, made worse by Zaimokuza attempting to be very macho. Although he crumples and leaves when Hayama addresses him. Hayama has come for help in regards to stopping a hateful chain e-mail. The same e-mail that Yui received before. Hayama wants to solve it peacefully without finding the culprit. Yukino insists its best to destroy or remove the perpetrator. She has had experience with it before. Yukino mentions two girls, Sagawa and Shimoda, who created one about her. Yukino states her "Eye for an Eye/Code of Hammurabi" policy. The group begins to think of a motive and realize it must be about forming the groups for the workplace tour. They narrow the culprits down to Hayama's 3 friends. Tobe, Yamato, and Ooka. One of them really doesn't want to be left out of Hayama's group of 3. Yui and Hachiman set off to investigate. Yukino can't because shes in a different class. Yui tries first and asks her friends Yumiko Miura and Hina Ebina. The only things that is discovered is that Ebina is a huge Yaoi/BL fan (Fujoshi). Next Hachiman tries, through observation he notices when Hayato leaves the group the other 3 don't really talk to each other and are really only friends with Hayato. After school Hayama joins the Service Club in the clubroom. Hachiman reveals his theory that if Hayama were to not be in a group with any of his 3 friends the hate messages would stop. As all 3 of them would be left out of Hayama's group, there would be no reason for the chain message to exist. The next day Hayama informs his friends that he wont be in any of their groups. Hachiman's theory worked and solved Hayama's request the way he wanted. Hayama comes over to thank Hachiman and offers to be in Hachiman's group, they invite Totsuka too. Hayama then writes their names on the group board, Hachiman notices that he spelled his name correctly even though he was saying it wrong before. Chapter 4 - "Saki Kawasaki's 'has some stuff going on, so she's sulking." Hachiman is doing some late night studying at home when Komachi asks to study together. It quickly becomes apparent that she didn't intend to study. She keeps hinting that her friend needs help. She mentions that her friend, Taishi Kawasaki, is concerned about his sister Saki Kawasaki, who goes to Hachiman's school. Hachiman gets very serious at the mention of Taishi, but reminds his sister that maybe the Service Club can help. The next day Hachiman is late to class and Shizuka Hiratsuka tells him to talk to her after class. Hachiman tries to explain why he is late but Shizuka punches him for his lame excuses. As Hachiman is on the floor in pain, Saki Kawasaki also comes in late. Hachiman recognizes the girl because of her listless eyes and a peek of her black lace panties. After school Hachiman tries to find a quiet cafe to study in. The place he chooses happens to have, Totsuka, Yui and Yukino studying in it too. After Hachiman joins them, his sister Komachi who is sitting nearby notices him and mentions she is there with Taishi. Komachi happily introduces herself to everyone, she and Yui behave rather awkwardly when meting eachother. Komachi then introduces Taishi who speaks about his issue with his sister, Saki. Yukino after hearing Taishi's story decides that the service club is going to help him with his request. The next day the Service club meets after school to come up with a plan. Their first plan is to try animal therapy to get Saki to talk to them. Taishi explains it won't work as Saki is allergic to cats. Their second plan is to have Shizuka talk to her as the guidance counselor. This backfires as well. They eventually learn Saki is working at a place called "Angel" something. After school they decide to investigate one of the only 2 places in Chiba that are open late and have the name "Angel". They go to a maid cafe called "Maid Cafe Angel Tale". Zaimokuza is summoned by Hachiman to show them where it is and what to do. Zaimokuza even brought maid costumes for "infiltration". But it turns out you can participate willingly as a maid and he just wanted Totsuka to try it. Yui and Yukino enter and go to "infiltrate" the maids, while Zaimokuza, Totsuka, and Hachiman find a table and order. Yukinofinds out Saki's name is not on the schedule. The next day Yui tries to have Hayama use his charm and get Saki to confess her issues to him. Hayama after some begging by Yui agrees. Hayama is casually brushed off by Saki and the plan fails. That night they try their last option. Investigate the "Royal Okura Hotel: Angel Ladder" bar. Everyone (excluding Hayama) meets at the Kaihin-Makuhari station. But the only ones dressed appropriately are Hachiman and Yukino. Yukino escorts Yui back to her apartment to change. Even later that night Hachiman meets Yukino and Yui again at the Royal Okura Hotel and Hachiman is stunned at the beautiful Yukino and transformed Yui. The trio enter "Angel Ladder" and find a seat at the bar. Saki Kawasaki is the bartender. They quietly confront Saki and try to persuade her to quit. Yukino tries to blackmail Saki who explains she just needs extra money for something important. When pressed for more information she snaps at Yukino, revealing information about Yukino's family and calling her spoiled. Yukino is about to argue back when Yui says it was time to leave. Hachiman asks Saki to meet him in the morning after her shift. Saki meets Hachiman to talk. They are joined by Yui & Yukino, and Komachi & Taishi. Confronted by everyone Saki has no choice but to listen to what they have to say. Hachiman explains his theory that Saki needs money for her own study lessons and to save for college/university costs. Hachiman then tells Saki about scholarships as a way for her to earn tuition. After the meeting Yukino expresses her wonder at how amazing some siblings are. They say their goodbye's and Yukino tells Hachiman to "be careful not to get into another accident". Revealing for the first time she knows about the accident. Hachiman being sleep deprived assumes he told her at some point. On the way home Komachi reveals that the girl with the dog involved in the accident was Yui. This time Hachiman is surprised and snapped out of his sleepy state. Hachiman shakes off his surprise and makes his way home. Chapter 5 - "'Hachiman Hikigaya goes back the way he came again." The exam week is over and it is the day of the workplace tours. In the morning the class receives their exam marks and after lunch they depart for the workplace tours. The workplace Hachiman's group are touring was a large electronics manufacturer complete with offices, a research facility, and even a museum with a theater. After arriving at their destination Hachiman quickly finds himself alone. The other groups that came to his particular location having intermingled and excluded him. Hachiman is amusing himself by watching all the robotic displays when Shizuka Hiratsuka comes over to talk to him. She mentions the "Battle Royale" between Hachiman and Yukino has run into some interference (Yui), and the rules need to be reevaluated. After that she leaves. Hachiman, now alone, sees that the others are long gone and heads toward the exit too. As he nears the exit he is disappointed to see Yui waiting for him. She greets him awkwardly and says she was waiting for him. Hachiman bluntly reveals his knowledge of the accident. He states she no longer needs to feel guilty or be nice to him simply because he helped her out in the past. Yui is shocked at first, then tries to explain herself before breaking down into tears and calls Hachiman a jerk before rushing off. Hachiman is left alone by the exit and reflects upon his feelings. He reminds himself that nice girls are unreachable for loners. Yet they can easily be taken advantage of and be bullied by them. Because loners cling to any and all hope of friendship or more. But an experienced loner never falls for the same trick twice. Hachiman always had the wrong idea, and was always hoping. But he's given up on that, and will always hate nice girls. Characters * Hachiman Hikigaya - The main character. High school second-year. Twisted personality. * Yukino Yukinoshita - Captain of the Service Club. Perfect and beautiful, but her personality is a disappointment. * Yui Yuigahama - Hachiman's classmate. Tends to worry about what other people think. * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza - Nerd. Thinks of Hachiman as his buddy. * Saika Totsuka - Tennis club. Extremely cute, however... * Saki Kawasaki - Hachiman's classmate. Turning delinquent? * Shizuka Hiratsuka - Japanese teacher. Guidance counselor. * Komachi Hikigaya - Hachiman's little sister. In middle school. * Taishi Kawasaki - Saki Kawasaki's little brother. Goes to the same cram school as Komachi. Characters not in glossary * Yumiko Miura - Hayato's other half. Yui and Ebina's friend. * Hina Ebina - A Fujoshi. Yui and Yumiko's friend. * Sagawa - Bullied Yukino in middle school. * Shimoda - Bullied Yukino in middle school. * (Kakeru) Tobe - On the soccer team. Hayama's friend. * Yamato - Hayama's friend. * Ooka - Hayama's friend. * Kamakura - Hikigaya family cat. Differences, Omissions, and References While not everything in the light novel can be adapted into the anime, most of it is. The order of events is even changed in places. Some key differences, and large omissions will be listed here. Gallery Volume 2-1.png Volume 2-2.png Volume 2-3.png Volume 2-4.png Volume 2-5.png Volume 2-6.png Volume 2-7.png Volume 2-8.png Volume 2-9.png Volume 2-10.png Category:Light Novels